Floor structures are frequently used in modern motor vehicles and are known from practice. Cross members form the stiffening webs with which the floor structure is stiffened. Various components to be arranged in the motor vehicle are usually mounted on rails, brackets or the like fastened to the floor panel. Because of this, the components require a lot of space which particularly in the rear region of the floor structure limits the possibility of arranging a spare wheel or a preferably large volume of a fuel tank. The brackets or rails can additionally limit the arrangement of the cross members, so that ensuring a required stiffness of the floor structure requires major effort. Great stiffness of the floor structure is particularly necessary in the passenger compartment under the seats in order to guarantee crash safety.
Embodiments of the invention are at least based on solving the problem of further developing the floor structure of the type mentioned at the outset so that it preferably provides a lot of space for various components and particularly great stiffness. In addition, other problems may be solved, and desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.